X23 vs Apocalypse
by Tourn
Summary: Experement 23 (AKA: X23) never had a perfect life, but now she has everything, friends, a family, a cute boyfriend, but something all ways goes wrong.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story and I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer, I promise. Please review!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I own it, its all mine what now, yeah!!! OK, OK, I don't own it but hey, you can't blame me. Those guys at Marvel are so mean! :-(   
  
I wasn't born, I was created. Since the day of my creation, I was never showed what love was. I was given a childhood. All I wanted was to play sports, dance, and go shopping with friends. I just want to explode when people have their stupid flash backs and show-off how fun it was to be a kid. With their stupid tea parties, sleep-overs and going to school. Stupid humans. My childhood memories were training, studying, and fighting giant mechanical robots. Well they were actually 15 feet but when your 8 they seem huge and of course I had to study because whats the use in having a powerful weapon if it doesn't know anything? I know I'm just a clone but I think I deserved a little bit more love or even a small wedge of kindness, but NO! I DIDN'T! Those stupid scientist just wanted to make money with another thing to destroy the world with. If it wasn't for him none of this would have ever happened! He is the reason for my existence. Experiment X.   
  
Since he had recuperative powers it would be great to clone him and make the ultimate weapon, ME! No MORE will I have to suffer because I have escaped. No one controls me know. I hope that this world is ready for the strongest mutant, a 14 year old girl that was cloned and is really pissed off. This is my story. The story of Experiment 23.   
  
OK, I haven't figured out who she is going to go out with so give me some ideas. Maybe I should make up my own character. You guys help me. All the romance and humor will be in the following chapters. Review plzzz!!!. 


	2. Chapt 2, short

It's me again. I wrote another chapter. This is my first fanfic so BE NICE! *hehe* Hope you likes and sorry it took so long, my computer sucks!  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned X-men do ya think I would be writing stories here instead making more shows?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After I escaped the lab and confronted Logan, I felt even worse then I did before. He was right, he is the closets thing I got to family and the only person to know what it feels like. After that I thought that I should get back at the people who did this to me especially her, Hydra. These stupid claws, my stupid existence, she made me a monster. I want to be dead so I could stop being hunted like animal but I was going to get my revenge. I ran into Logan who just had fallen from airplane. He would not stop following me and he wouldn't heal up. It was suppose to be only me, he shouldn't have gotten involved, he was only holding me back. In a way I have to say that it felt nice to have him there, I felt for the first time in my life that someone actually cared about me. That was a nice feeling. When I was face to face with Hydra and that monster, I had to do what I had to do. Lets just say there was an explosion in which Hydra didn't survive. After the accident, were I supposedly died, I felt free for the fist time in my life. I wanted to go with Logan but not yet. This is my journey, the reason why I have decided to keep going in life. I am finally have something I want in reach, a family. I have many thing laid ahead of me and I hope this will be the start of my happily ever after.  
  
I know, I know. Kinda short but sweet. My friend has been helping me, THANKS HAYLEY*(waving at the screen)* Hey you guys can review and tell me what I need to work on. I have some major ideas, which include a sequel, if I ever get to typing everything. I have the story all written out, just need to type it! Oh, I suck at writing/ typing so don't get mad. Especially typing so tell me if I mess up on anything. I'm a spaz, a huge spaz. G2g! I love ya all! PS: Review! *hehe* 


	3. A nice old couple

Hey it's me again! I wrote another chapter! Yeah, go me, go me. Any ways, I have already written a lot of other chapters but haven't typed them up. Let me say it gets interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do own Mr. and Mrs. Dawson Though! hehe  
  
*~A nice old couple ~*  
  
*~X-23's POV~*  
  
After my "death", I felt free for the first time, but I had a feeling that something else was going to change my life. I wanted to go with Logan and his friends but I wanted to wait until things cleared up, with them and my head.  
  
I was walking down the "bad streets" of New York when I saw a elderly couple getting mugged by some thugs. "Humans should defend themselves," I thought. The thugs were getting away with the couples stuff, they were helpless. I saw the fear in their eyes so I did what first came into mind, take things in my hands, so I ran up behind them and tripped them.  
  
"What the hell! Little girl, get back or I'll kill ya!"  
  
"Kill me?! Ha, I'd like to see you try!"  
  
He took out his gun and pointed it at me. I took my claws out and he started shaking.  
  
"What the hell? You are a mutant?!"  
  
"No, I'm a fairy." I said smiling sarcastically  
  
I started walking towards him and that's when he shot me in the head. I fell and heard the old women scream. The thug that shot me was still shaking and didn't move. That gave me enough time to heal and stand back up.  
  
"Don't you things die?!"  
  
"Not me!"  
  
I ran towards him and his friends and beat the shit out of them! It was almost funny. I heard police sirens so I quickly grabbed their stuff and gave it back.  
  
"Careful were you go at night" I told them angrily.  
  
"Thank you deary, you better get on home" she said  
  
"Home, I don't have one." I said a little angrily.  
  
"Oh, child. Would you like to come to stay with us for a while? You did save us," said the old man.  
  
"Wait a minute, don't you know that I am a mutant? Doesn't that bother you?" I asked.  
  
" A child is a child, you are one that God blessed us with gifts.. You look like you need some food and some rest, come and stay with us." replied the old women.  
  
I was really tired and I was kinda hungry.  
  
"All right, but only for tonight," I told them  
  
I knew he would be hot on my trail, for what happened last time.  
  
*~ Flashback~*  
  
" Logan you have to understand, I can't come with you, not yet. I have to think about things."  
  
" You have to trust me?" he yelled  
  
"I do trust you, it's you who doesn't trust me!" I yelled back  
  
"For God's sake, how did you get so stubborn?!" he asked  
  
" I got it from you," I told him  
  
He looked at me and grinned.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"Thanks to Cerbro. Although I don't need it. I will always know what's going on with you, were you are, when your in danger or when you cry. It's our, bond."  
  
"Our bond?" I thought as he drove away on his motorcycle.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
The couple was fairly rich. They told me that there kids put the apartment. The couple introduced them to me.  
  
" I am Marie Ammie Dawson and my husband Matthew Brian Dawson," said Marie.  
  
I looked around the apartment and noticed a gold record with a picture of some guy.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked  
  
"That's The King," replied Matthew  
  
"I don't know who "the King is," I told him  
  
" Elvis Priestly, the King of Rock?! He was a very popular singer back then." He explained. " Unfortunately his daughter married that white women Michael Jackson."  
  
" What the hell is he talking about? Just smile and nodded your head in awe." I thought  
  
" You can get some clothes from here. There are our grankids, they won't mind, they have enough clothes as it is." Marie said as she open up a drawer in the room they let me stay in.  
  
" Thank you but I will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry about that deary, you can stay as long as you like." She replied "Anyways, take any thing you like. Like I said, our grandkids won't mind."  
  
" Thank you. Would it be all right if I can take a shower because I have been traveling a lot?"  
  
" Go ahead. There are some towels in the bathroom you can use."  
  
"Thanks," I answered.  
  
I went to the dressers and picked out a white shirt, blue pj's, and a black zip-up hooded sweatshirt. Then I took the uniform I hated off and stepped in the shower. I finished up quickly because I smelt something really good. I got out and got changed. I ran into the kitchen were the elderly couple were cooking dinner.  
  
" Wow. Whatever your cooking smells extremely good!" I told them.  
  
" Sit down child. You have to rest." Said Matthew.  
  
We then sat down and ate. It was quiet until Matthew said, " So do you have a name?" " No" I said " How's that?" asked Marie. I explained the whole story on how I was a clone, how Logan is looking for me, and I was created to be a weapon.  
  
"That's sad child" said Matthew . "Therefore I am only called X23 or "kid" as Logan calls me." I finished telling them as it drank the rest of my milk.  
  
"Well you have to think of a name" said Marie "Well, it's kinda hard picking your own name, but I'll think of something." I answered.  
  
I finished up and went to sleep. I haven't sleep well in a long time since that creepy guy showed up.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Hello darling." Said a freaky glowing man.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" I yelled at him quickly getting up from the rock I was sitting on.  
  
"There's no need to be hostile darling." He replied  
  
"Stop calling me darling you freak! Tell me what the hell you want or I'll slice you up into tiny pieces." I yelled at him.  
  
I took my claws out.  
  
"You will be my wife and together we will rule the world." He said  
  
"Your wife, hell no! You obviously don't know who your talking to. I'm X23, a very powerful mutant! Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean rule the world and be your wife, I'm only 14?! You got 3 seconds to leave or I'm going to kill ya! I mean it!  
  
"Don't worry, I'll leave. The time has not come for me to get revenge. I need to recover my strength. Then I will take you as my wife, whether you like it or not." He replied  
  
Then he left.  
  
*~End of Flashback*~  
  
I haven't seen him since but every night I think about him and it scares my sleep away, but this couple has giving me something I always wanted. Safety, I mean, I can kick anybody's ass but this safety is a different kind. I can't explain but, it was the first time I could sleep without felling his presence near. I am sure he will be back and when does, I'll be ready for him.  
  
I hope you liked it. It gets very interesting trust me. Ten bucks that I have some mistakes in there. I changed their names a few times so don't sue me. g2g love ya lots! Thanks Andrea, Hayley, and the rest of the very few people who have reviewed. 


	4. Meeting Ray

(A/N) Next Chapter, yippee!!! Oh, This is internal speech.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothin, except Mr. & Mrs. Dawson. Oh, and X23's name and stuff, hehe.  
  
(X23's POV)  
  
In the morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I never had a real breakfast before, only nasty health shakes and meals when I was back in the lab, gross! I shuddered at memory of that disgusting taste. I ran to the kitchen to find Mr. Dawson reading the paper and Mrs. Dawson putting the food on the table.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Mr. Dawson  
  
"Great! That looks good."  
  
"Then sit down deary." Said Mrs. Dawson  
  
As we finished eating I told them I was leaving.  
  
"Why, don't you like it here, wouldn't you like to stay longer?" They asked  
  
"I do but, I have to go find my family. I don't know were it is exactlly but I'll find it."  
  
"OK dreary, just be careful. You can take some clothes if you want."  
  
"Thank you, I'll go get ready."  
  
I cleared my plate and went into my room. I took a sling backpack and put some clothes in there and changed into some jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt and kept the same black sweatshirt on. I also put a black bandanna in my hair to keep from going everywhere. I then went into the living room to say good-byes.  
  
"We won't forget you child and what you did for us." Said Mr. Dawson  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"I packed you a lunch dreary." She said handing me a small paper lunch bag. "Oh, and take this, you will probably need it and here's our address, phone number, and e-mail address. In case you ever need to reach us. We don't use the e-mail address very often but if you promise to write we will check it more often for you."  
  
They gave me an envelope with some money inside and their information was written on the front.  
  
"Thank you again." I said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait. Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Mr. Dawson  
  
I thought for a moment and then said, "Victoria, Victoria Ammie."  
  
They smiled and I left.  
  
I was walking for about 4 hours when I decided to eat my lunch. When I finished I kept walking for about 4 miles when I saw someone in an alley. He was coming out of the sewer. He ran to the street and saw me, he looked embarrassed. He looked very familiar. He was tall, he didn't have a very tan complexion and was wearing a black beanie so I couldn't see his hair.  
  
"Opps, I got lost, heh, heh."  
  
"Whatever," I replied looking at him strangely  
  
He started to run up the street when some people stopped him and started pushing him around and one of them punched him and fell to the floor. They kept calling him a mutie. "Wait, he's a mutant too?" I thought "Why doesn't he defend himself? Guess I better help him."  
  
" Hey guys, don't you want to fight with someone who will actually fight back?" I asked grinning  
  
" Ohh, look at this, the girlfriend comes to the rescue." One said.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled. I took my claws out.  
  
"Your a mutant too?!" another guy asked  
  
"You better believe it bub!"  
  
I started walking towards them and they got scared and ran away.  
  
" Ha, what losers." I said to myself out loud.  
  
The other mutant look at me weirdly.  
  
"I know you," He said, "Your X23, the chick that attacked the mansion a while ago."  
  
He then took off his hat. He had blonde hair with a weird orange streak in the front. I finally recognized him. He is one of Logan's friends that could make electricity or something like that.  
  
"I got to go." I quickly said. I was about to run off when he grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at his face.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" he asked  
  
" I, I don't know." I said.  
  
"Why don't you come to the mansion. You'll love it there." he said.  
  
"Aren't ya afraid that I'll hurt ya again, because I can and I will if you don't let go?" I said grinning. He quickly let go of me.  
  
"Sorry!" He said " I'm Ray Krisp AKA Beserker."  
  
"I'm X23, but you already know that." I replied  
  
"Don't ya have a real name?" he asked  
  
"Oh yeah, it's Victoria. I just thought of it today."  
  
"OK, well, do you have a nickname? How about Tory or Vicky?"  
  
"I'll go with Vicky." I answered  
  
"So Vicky, are you coming to the institute or not?" he asked  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I've been at the lab all my life and I don't know if I can be like a normal teenager."  
  
"Well, we aren't exactly what you would call normal, in case you forgot we are all mutants there." Ray said  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." I said  
  
"I have a deal with you. I will show you how fun it can be to be a teenager. We can hit the movies, get a smoothy , then watch the sunset, what do ya say?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "OK, but this isn't some sort of date thing is it?" I asked.  
  
"No, I mean, it depends, do you want it to be?"  
  
"Umm, it will be a "friend" date." I answered  
  
"Whatever you say, lets go then."  
  
"What are we going in cause I've been walking all day so I don't mind if I have to walk more."  
  
"No, we can take the X-van, The Professor let me borrow it so I could go talk Spike and his friends, the Morlocks. Let me call him to let him know I'll be a little late." He said as he took out his cell phone out of the X- van.  
  
"Don't tell him I'm with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I , I, just don't."  
  
"OK then." "Oh, hi Kitty, I need to speak to the Professor....... I don't care call him back later.......you see him like everyday call him back later.....yes you do......thank you, geez!..... oh hi Professor......yeah, um, I'll be a little late......yeah, I know......thanks Professor, bye." "Let's go Vicky."  
  
"All right."  
  
Ray's POV  
  
"Oh my god, she actually said yes, but why did you ask her, you know you like Am-. Oh well, at least you get to go on your first date, I think. Just don't be stupid, this girl can kick your ass! What should I say." "Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"  
  
"Whatever." She answered  
  
She was looking out the window the whole time until she said, "Why did you ask me to come? Your hopping this will turn into a real date don't ya? You have never been on a real date."  
  
"Shit, she caught me." "I wanted to be nice and besides, a guy as studly as me goes on many dates." "Studly, your a dumb ass Ray."  
  
She closed her eyes and it looked like she was trying to listen to something that was very silent. I've seen Logan do this before.  
  
"Your lying, peoples' heart beat speeds up when someone lies and I was able to hear it." She said smiling  
  
"Wow, she's pretty when she smiles." I thought. "Hey we're here." I said  
  
"This is the mall?" she asked excitedly  
  
"Yeah let's go, we don't to be late for the movie."  
  
"Which movie are we going to see?" she asked  
  
"I don't know we'll see what's playing when we get there. OH SHIT!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Duncan and his friends at 1o'clock. I hate Duncan!"  
  
"Why? Is he some big mutant hating mofo?"  
  
"Actually he is. Lets just try to ignore him." I told her.  
  
We started heading around them when he spotted us.  
  
"Oh look, we have a freak trying to get into our mall. Sorry, no mutants allowed."  
  
"Duncan, your such an ass hole you know that?" I told him.  
  
"Oh, I'm really scared of you! Whoa, who's this?" he said with his eyes fixed on Vicky. "Don't you know he's a mutant? He's a freak. Why don't you ditch the loser and come with me. I can show you a really good time."  
  
"Aren't I a little too young for you?" she said to Duncan  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders, "Who cares?"  
  
I felt my fist tighten and I was ready to punch him when Vicky said, "I do!" Then she grabbed his arm from around her shoulders and threw him over her shoulders and against the wind shield of his new car which shattered on impact. She then put my arm around her waist and started to walk away. "Hey Duncan, I did seem to have ditch the loser, but it wasn't Ray!"  
  
"YOU BITCH!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Thank you for noticing!" she yelled back  
  
I was just staring at her and the incredible ass whopping Duncan got.  
  
"What?!" she said snapping me out of the shock I was in.  
  
"Holy shit, you just beat the crap out of Duncan and damaged his car all at once without breaking a sweat!" I answered.  
  
"Well, if you lived the life I lived then you should be able to kick his ass." she said.  
  
Then we both looked down to see that my arm was still around her waist.  
  
"Sorry! I was so caught up with what happ-,"  
  
"Don't worry about. Uhh, umm, I think you should keep your arm there. You know, so no one else gets any ideas, but this doesn't mean anything is going on between us!!"  
  
"OK, OK! Lets just go to the movies and enjoy the rest of the afternoon" I said walking away with my arm around Vicky.  
  
"Wow, this is something none of the guys are going to believe. I hope I don't screw it up."  
  
"You know what Ray, I kinda feel sorry, for the car!" she said laughing  
  
"Yeah, I defiantly don't want to screw this up!"  
  
(A/N) I hope you like this chapter. I made up X23's name. I'm not sure what her real name is though! For all the people who live around here on the west coast of the US, you would know that X-men Evolution hasn't been on for a while but me and my brother just checked and it's going to be on right now after Pokemon! Yeah! g2g I have to find a blank movie so I can record it! Luv ya all and thanks to: Wolvies gal 1, Dark Lulu, EviL PunK NoT, Sliver Spider, Rouge14, Storm- Pietro, and Desert-Rose6! Sorry for not including some of you guys in my other chapters, hehe. 


	5. Apocalypse 1st apperence

(A/N) PLZ REVIEW 4 ME!! Oh, This is internal speech.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothin, except X23's name! Are you happy Marvel Comics, huh?!  
  
Quote of the chapter: "You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friends nose! *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy*  
  
When they entered the mall, Vicky was surprised to see all the stores and lights and people.  
  
"Holy Crap! This place is huge!" she blurted out in excitement.  
  
"Yeah. There are all kinds of stores here and restaurants here. There is also a movie theater which reminds me, lets go see what's playing. Do you want to watch My Baby's Daddy or The Perfect Score?"  
  
"Um, The Perfect Score sounds cool but it starts in about a half an hour."  
  
"That's ok, we can go get some smoothes. I recommend a Strawberry Tsunami."  
  
Ray ordered and paid for 2 smoothes and brought then over to Vicky who was sitting at a near by table. Vicky started drinking hers right away.  
  
"Thanks Ray, this stuff is good!"  
  
"Your welcome. Just don't drink it to fast, you'll get a brain freeze." He said smiling.  
  
Ray then started talking to her about school and the mansion but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes and mind were on a little girl with short brown hair that quickly ran to the arms of whom Vicky presumed was her mother's with a man with some Subway sandwiches in his hands behind her. Vicky was then woken her trance when Ray snapped his fingers in front of her.  
  
"What?!" she said  
  
"Sorry but you were off in some other dimension. Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just, I was just watching that little girl. She looks so happy, with her parents and, I was remembering something."  
  
"What was it?" Ray asked curiously  
  
"When I was 8 I, I, let's just forget it. It's not important. It's about time to see the movie any ways." She said standing up and throwing their empty smoothie cups away.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Ray said still curious about what Vicky was about to tell him. He thought it would be best if he didn't push his luck by asking her to tell him.  
  
~*After the movies*~  
  
After the movie Ray noticed his watch and what time it was. "It's 9:01, if we want to catch the sunset we have to hurry."  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
They quickly race the car to the make-out point were there was to no surprise to Ray, Scott and Lance's cars. Vicky took off her black sweatshirt revealing her white spaghetti tank top quickly got out and sat on the roof of the car. Ray then sat next to her.  
  
"I think you should put your sweatshirt back on. It's going to get kinda cold."  
  
"It's ok, you can keep me warm." She said sliding close to him.  
  
"Whatever you want." He told her holding tightly with both arms.  
  
They watched the sun slowly go down until there was nothing left of it. Then Vicky turned to look at Ray and said, "Thanks Ray, thanks for today and everything."  
  
"No problem. So are you coming to the mansion or what?"  
  
"I can think of a couple of reasons to stay." She said smiling.  
  
They were staring in each others eyes and were millimeters from each other's lips. Then they shared each other's 1st kiss. Neither of them knew what made them do it, it just happened. When they finally parted away from each other they were both blushing and pulled each other into a hug. "Wow," said Vicky. They were about to kiss again when the ground started to shake. At first Ray thought it was Lance but then it started to pouring rain.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Vicky. At that moment a glowing figure appeared before them. "Oh no! Not him!" Vicky said scared. Ray finally noticed who he was, Apocalypse.  
  
"You know who he is?" Ray asked  
  
"Yes I do! Now hurry and get in the car!" she screamed. As they were sliding off the roof of the car and running towards the car doors the froze. Their whole bodies were paralyzed, they couldn't move.  
  
"Just get the hell out of here!" she screamed to Apocalypse.  
  
"My dear girl, the second stage of my revenge is about to happen. You will be my queen and together we will rule the world!"  
  
"Fuck you!" She yelled back He then levitated her up towards him. They were face to face and a chill ran threw Vicky's spine. He squeezed her face with one hand and said, "Seems to me you don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Let her go you bastard!" yelled Ray  
  
"What are you going to do about it little boy?" Apocalypse said with a smirk on his face. He then took his other hand and drew what seemed to be beams of energy from all over the place. They came from Scott and Lance's car, and from the mansion.  
  
"They were coming from mutants!" Ray thought trying to stay focused on trying to get unfrozen. It felt like his power was being absorbed, like when Rouge touched him. All the beams of energy were all going to Vicky. Her face and body were covered in cuts and wounds now because of it, (A/N Like the ones Wolverine got when he touched Rouge the second time in the 1st movie.) She then let out a piercing scream. "NO!!" Ray yelled out before passing out and falling to the ground.  
  
"RAY!!" Vicky screamed "YOU BASTARD STOP IT!"  
  
He dropped her on the ground, he looked like he had been weakened. "Now you are stronger and you will be my queen! Nothing can stop us, it is our destiny!" Apocalypse said before disappearing.  
  
"You bastard!" Vicky said wearily, "I'll never be your queen!". Then she passed out and a few spark of electricity sparked from her hands.  
  
~ I hope you guys like it! In my last chapter I made a mistake, Crisp id spelled with a C not a K, opps, hehe. I probably have spelling and grammar errors on all my chapters so if you see one, don't get on my case about it! Thank you for reading and plz review. Thanks to those who did! 


	6. X23 wakes up

Ok sorry I haven't updated in months, I have been really busy and I'm not even out of school yet. One more f-ing week to go (. Any ways, here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Not even this computer. Oh, Hailey belongs to my best computer friend, waves Hey Gurly!  
  
Ok, we left of were X23 (Vicky in this case) were on their date when Apocalypse showed up and did something weird to X23. They are currently in the mansion were X23 is sleeping. She doesn't realize she is dreaming, it is very dark and she sees everyone from the mansion there.  
  
(X23's Dream) (X23's POV)  
  
"Were am I? What happened to Ray? Why is it so dark? Am I dead? Wait, that's a stupid question." A weird and creepy voice calls her name "Who's there? Show yourself!!! Why doesn't anyone notice me?"  
  
X23 is seeing everyone fighting someone, the same person that was calling her name, but she can't see who that is. She also sees herself lying on the ground while everyone else is fighting for her.  
  
"Why can't I move? Is this a dream? Then why does it feel so real? What's going on? These are Wolverine's friends, but why are they fighting for me? I feel so week."  
  
The same creepy force she felt suddenly picks her up. It is Apocalypse, when she sees him she tries to escape but she can't.  
  
"I told you, you would be my wife!"  
  
X23 screams and wakes up, still screaming. She panics; she doesn't know where she is. She notices she is connected to some machines and rips out the needles that were injected in her veins. Blood gushes out but they heel up in a matter of seconds. She starts to run out the door when she sees a huge blue man with a white lab coat on. She still had the dream in her head haunting her so she didn't realize that he was Wolverine's friend.  
  
"Whoa, X23 calm down, you'll be ok."  
  
She didn't listen, she couldn't. She just concentrated on getting out so she ran and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Wait, come back!"  
  
She just keep running down the hall, not noticing were she was going. She then runs into this huge door. She couldn't open it so she took her claws out and made a door for herself, not realizing that this door lead into the Danger Room were the X-kids were having another Logan training sessions. She couldn't get the dream out of her mind but she did see the spinning discs coming at her. She effortlessly doges a few of them and breaks a couple. She starts getting closer to were all the X-kids were running, trying to finish the training session. All of them stopped to find X23 running towards them. Hailey, Jean, and Amara tried to clam her down but she was too restless and she had her claws out. Her eyes were now closed trying to hold her tears back, so she didn't even notice running into a thin blue guy with yellow eyes and a devil's tail. She then opened her eyes to look up at him; she didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kurt Vagner."  
  
She then did something that surprised everyone, she went up to Kurt, put her arms around him, and started crying. Unfortunately, nobody noticed that nobody stopped the training session.  
  
I hope you liked it. I hope I made it a good cliffhanger for ya. Please review. Thanks!!! 


	7. don't know a good name for this chapter

Ok, I'm kinda board today so might as well write another chapter. Alrighty then, ONWARD! Hehe, sorry If there are any mistakes threw out my story.  
  
Disclaimer own nothing, Hailey is my friends, not mine, all I own is X23's name in this fan fic. (PS: do u prefer me calling her X23 or Vicky, or Victoria?)  
  
Kurt was kinda surprised to see that the girl that attacked them a few months ago was now hugging and crying in his arms.  
  
"It will be ok," he said while hugging her back.  
  
Ray that had watching the whole thing got really jealous and interrupted the whole moment.  
  
"Hey Vicky, are you ok?"  
  
At that moment, Vicky sensed spinning blade coming at them so she quickly pushed Ray, Kurt, Hailey, Amara, and Jean out of its way. When she did that she went to leap out of it's way but got hit with a flying ball and was put back in the blade's direction. There was no stopping it; the blade hit her.  
  
"Stop the training session Strom!!!" yelled Wolverine from the far side of Danger Room.  
  
Strom quickly went to the controls and tried to stop it but something was wrong with the machine.  
  
"I can't Logan!!!" Storm yelled back panicked.  
  
Everyone watched in horror, not being to do anything. The blade was spinning into her side, ripping her shirt and pants. She was pinned to the wall. She screamed in pain and took out her claws and ripped threw the top of the blade; breaking it then falling to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. She was dead. Kitty seeing all of the blood and a dead body made her go to the side to throw up. All of a sudden, Vicky's wounds started healing and she opened her eyes. She slowly got up to see Logan running up to her.  
  
"Kid are you alright?" he said like a worried father.  
  
"Yeah Wolverine, I heal up just like you. I'll be ok." She said kinda embarrassed seeing she was now the center of attention.  
  
"Well Victoria I'm glad to see you're awake. Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, but I guess you already knew that."  
  
Sending a telepathic thought to Hailey to come over to were he was  
  
"Hailey, please come and take Victoria to get her change out of these clothes. They're ripped and covered in blood. Hailey, she will be staying in your room, that is, if she is planning on staying with us." He offered.  
  
"I think I might take you up on your offer Sir." She answered.  
  
He chuckled a bit, "You don't need to call me sir. Once you get all cleaned up, you can come down into the library were we could talk about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Umm, ok."  
  
Hailey showed Vicky out of the Danger Room. As they were walking down the hall Vicky couldn't help wondering how and why everything happened.  
  
She thought to herself, "Why did I hug him? Who is he? Why did all the pain go away when I was near him? What's going on? Why do I have the feeling that he is going to play a very important part with Apocalypse? And with me as well? 


	8. a chapter full of blushing

Woo Hoo!!! Summer Vacation!!! Hopefully I can write a lot more often but then again I'm caught up with my other story. Yeah, I have this whole story planned out and even a sequel. Well, lets go on with a story.  
  
Disclaimer- X-men=Marvel, Hayley= my friend Hayley's, and X23's name= yeah, that's mine.  
  
Hayley was searching in her mind something to say to X23 so she tried to break the awkward silence by saying something about her hugging Nightcrawler but she didn't want her to hurt her. She hadn't been at the mansion when she attacked but what everyone told her kinda made her uneasy about sharing a room with her. X23 was kinda worried about everything that had happened and was trying to think what her dream meant. Her hands were shaking from it and Hayley figured it could be something to start on.  
  
"Are you ok? You're shaking," She said shyly.  
  
X23 was snapped out of her thinking mode and realized that this other mutant just asked her a question. She noticed that she had an accent.  
  
"What? I mean yeah, I'm ok. So your name is Hayley. So what's your power?" X23 answered trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah my name is Hayley and I am a telekinetic, you know mind reader. And I can pick stuff up with my mind," she said trying to make the conversation more interesting.  
  
"Good luck reading mine," X23 replied with a grin as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Why?" Hayley asked confused while pressing the up button.  
  
"For one you wouldn't want to see all the torment up in here," she said pointing to her head, "and two, well, I, umm," she continued hesitantly, "when I was with Hydra, they trained me to be unstoppable, so I can make a telekinetic believe I'm a average 14 ½ year old and they wouldn't know that I am actually a weapon of mass destruction. I can hide my thoughts."  
  
"Oh," Hayley said surprised. "So your name is Victoria right?" trying not to touch the subject about her past seeing that it hurt to talk about it.  
  
"I guess. When I was looking up information about this mansion, it said it was a Victorian Mansion and I liked it. I don't know though. Ray calls me Vicky though." The elevator stopped and they walked out and continued up the stairs and down a very long hallway.  
  
"Hey, can I call you Tori? You know Vic-TORI-a." Hayley asked kinda excited.  
  
"Yeah sure," Vicky answered.  
  
"You know Tori, by the looks of things you are going to be stuck with me and I have a feeling that we are going to mates you and I."  
  
"Yeah umm, what's "mates"?"  
  
Hayley laughed a bit, "Oh, it means friends you know. See I'm British, on my mom's side. She would always use British words and they stuck with me."  
  
"Is that why you have an accent?" Vicky asked innocently.  
  
"I don't notice it actually. I guess I do." Hayley answered happily.  
  
Hayley and Vicky reached a large door.  
  
"Well this is my room, well or room." said Hayley proudly.  
  
Vicky looked around the room. It was painted in light pink which Vicky wasn't to found of but thought it looked pleasant. The beds looked big and comfy and so she went and lied down on one. Hayley's bed had a pink bedspread and matching pillows. She also had a old teddy bear on top. She went over to a bed that had only sheets on which she assumed was hers. Vicky flopped on the bed and giggled to see that she had her own room and bed that wasn't decorated in with white padded walls and itchy white sheets. She then turned to look at the nightstand where she noticed a picture of Hayley and Bobby. She picked it up and her eyes started to water. She then put the picture down and quickly rubbed her eyes so Hayley wouldn't see. Bobby then came in with a Vicky's bag.  
  
"The Professor said that this was X23's I mean Victoria's."  
  
Hayley walked over to him and took the bag.  
  
"Thanks, and her nick name is Vicky or Tori." Hayley said hugging her boyfriend.  
  
Vicky felt a little strange seeing them hug.  
  
"Well sorry babe. I'll remember next time." Bobby said while giving her a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"There's a shower threw that door. And there are towels in there you can use." Hayley said while giving Vicky her bag. "I figure it's your clothes right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not much, it's just a few things a old couple gave me." Vicky answered while going threw the bag looking for something appropriate to change into. Bobby put his arm around Hayley. "We'll be downstairs if you need us. I'll go get you when your done with your shower." Said Hayley.  
  
"Thanks Hayley." Vicky replied.  
  
"Oh, and we share that bathroom with Nightcrawler and Sunspot. There's a door in the bathroom that goes to their room just so you know, "Hayley said just before leaving with Bobby's arms around her.  
  
Vicky then went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had finally noticed that her shit has completely ripped and has happy that it still covered a few things. Her pants were stained with blood; most of it was still wet. It didn't bother her much but she was upset because those were her only pajamas she had. She took of her ripped clothing and stepped in the shower. The shower floor had blood going down the drain that had dried on to her skin. She had finally finished up and grabbed a towel and walked into her room and grabbed the clothes from her bed that she had laid out beforehand. All of a sudden out of no were some strange smell and sound had come to attention and turned around claws out and ready. Nightcrawler had Bamfed into the room looking for Hayley. He then realized a girl wearing a towel with 2 sharp claws pointed to his throat confronted him. He suddenly blushed when he finally realized who she is and the fact that she was in a towel.  
  
"I ze I caught you at a bad time, umm"  
  
Vicky then remembered who he was and retracted her claws embarrassed by the fact she almost killed him and that she was in a towel.  
  
"Will you get the hell out of here!!! I'm naked!!!" She screamed not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he said before teleporting out.  
  
Vicky's face was bright red and decided it would be best to get changed quickly before someone else decided to pop in when she was naked. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of white socks, a black shirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She walked down the hall seeing everyone running around. She ran into Ray.  
  
"Hey are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, umm," Vicky couldn't find any words to say and her face had now red again. Ray was also blushing.  
  
"The Professor wants to talk to us about what happened yesterday," he said very nervously.  
  
"Umm yeah let's go." She said. They started walking side by side, both looking to their sides not wanting to make eye contact. Bobby that was near by and informed on their little "date" motioned Ray to put his arm around her. Ray was blushing even harder. He was silently arguing with Bobby when Vicky turned around. She looked at him and he put his arm around her. They were both blushing like crazy.  
  
"Why do I feel this way? I have something flying around in my stomach, my face is red hot, and my heart is going at 100 miles an hour. Is this love?"  
  
The last thing X23 said has in her head. Hope you liked it. It is the longest chapter I have down so far, I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am busy with my other story I am writing so you can read that one too. Bye and please review!! 


End file.
